Oh Brother!
Oh Brother! is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces the falcon brothers Bro and Tyke. Roles Starring *Bro and Tyke Featuring *Pranky *Lumpy *Trippy Appearances *Caffeine *Toxicity *Giggles *Petunia *Generic Tree Friends Plot Bro takes a drive in his car with Tyke in the back seat, playing with a toy plane. Giggles and Petunia wait at a bus stop, until Bro stops his car to try impressing them. His chances are ruined when Tyke hits his head with the plane. Tyke continues to annoy him as he drives. Spotting an arcade up ahead, Bro drives there and parks his car. Before Bro could enter the arcade, Tyke annoys him again. For a solution, Bro puts Tyke on a leash and ties it to the door. Once inside the arcade, Bro looks around for a game to play, until finally spotting a car-shaped racing game. The arcade owner, Lumpy, says that nobody has beaten the high score. Bro attempts to do so and takes a seat. However he had no coin, so he goes back outside to get one. Pranky walks toward the arcade flipping a coin, when Tyke trips him over and breaks his toy plane. Bro comes out just in time for Tyke to begin crying over his broken plane. Assuming Pranky broke it, Bro punches him and causes the coin to drop. Seeing the coin, Bro picks it up and heads back in the arcade. After inserting the coin, Bro starts playing the racing game, while some other players watch in suspense. Meanwhile outside, Pranky zaps Tyke with his joy buzzer to exact revenge. Tyke tries to run after him but Pranky taunts him because of the leash. Tyke soon rips the leash in half and whips Pranky with it. Trippy is seen driving his car towards the arcade. When Pranky runs in front of the car, Trippy presses the brake and flies out of his seat. Tyke's mischief gets the best of him, so he gets in the car and drives it. Pranky runs for his life while Trippy is ran over. Back inside the arcade, the crowd cheers as Lumpy hands Bro a trophy. During their distraction, the car crashes through the walls and into the game set, killing the crowd. Outside the arcade, Pranky walks away laughing. Tyke runs up next to him and swings a bat into his crotch. Bro opens the door, smashing Pranky, and shows his trophy to Tyke. Lumpy calls Bro challenging him to beat his own high score and the falcon rushes back inside. As Trippy's car looks identical to the game seat, Bro did not notice. Upon inserting another coin and putting on the arcade helmet, Bro unknowingly starts the car and runs over an entering Tyke. The car dies and Bro assumes the sounds meant he lost. Deaths #Trippy is ran over by Tyke. #Numerous generic tree friends are squashed by the car. #Pranky is smashed by a door. #Tyke is ran over by Bro. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Bro and Tyke. *Caffeine and Toxicity, characters who lost the vote, are briefly seen playing games. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes